Light It Up
by Mama Kuro
Summary: She was never supposed to be there. But, there she was, trying to make everyone happy. She was supposed to be lighting up her home, but, she was now lighting up their home.
"Why doesn't Aizen let us into that room?" Growled the blue-haired Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, whom of which was glaring at a closed door that was next to the room that Aizen lived in. The male he was walking next to, whom of which was the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, just stayed silent. Honestly, Ulquiorra had zero fucks to give about the room that lay behind the always closed door. But, he was stuck listening to Grimmjow rant almost everyday about the closed door. Even once, Grimmjow tried to open it, but, Aizen had stopped him from doing such a thing, saying how 'The Espada don't need to know what is behind the door just yet'. So, that made Grimmjow even more curious to what lay behind the door, what Aizen was hiding from the Espada. But, Grimmjow knew he couldn't just barge in, seeing as how Aizen, Gin, or even Tōsen would stop him from getting in there. Though, Grimmjow could have _sworn_ he heard Aizen speaking to someone inside there.

"Tch! He better tell us what's in there soon before I have Yammy help me break down the damned door!" Grimmjow added with an agitated tone to his voice, kicking the dust on the ground before using his sonido to get to the large meeting room where he and the other Espada were meeting up. Less than a second later, Ulquiorra was there as well, leaving them to be the last two to have arrived at the meeting. As soon as they stepped into the room, the strong scent of herbal tea wafted into their nostrils and a small bit out the doorway of the meeting room. The room stayed rather silent for a minute, nobody making a single sound until the leader and the person who had called the meeting of the Espadas, Aizen Sōsuke. With a scoff, Grimmjow went and plopped himself down in his seat while Ulquiorra silently sat down in his seat.

"Now that everyone is here, let us start this meeting." Aizen spoke with a calm tone a condescending smirk across his face, just like usual. The Espada staid silent, some of them sipping their tea, some bored out of their minds, others waiting for Aizen to speak, and one who was almost passed out on the table.

"I have called you all here to introduce a new member of our army. Also, this is the reason why I wouldn't allow anyone to go into the room that was next to my own." The brunette started, watching as Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Yammy all perked up and listened intently when he had mentioned the one door that had always been closed, gained curiosity, and had them wanting to know what was behind it. All three's gazes were rather glued to Aizen's smirking form while Tōsen and Gin acted like they already knew what Aizen was going to say. Well, they are his closest subordinates, so they most likely knew already.

"Come here, Ki[1]." Aizen called, listening as light footsteps grew slightly louder as they came close. Several of the Espada stared at the cloaked figure that had made its way over to the side of their leader. Though, many noticed how the inside of the hood had a small white light illuminating from the inside of it. Slowly, the person reached out a pale hand and laid it on Aizen's shoulder. Though, the next second later the brunette grabbed the person's wrist and pulled them onto his lap.

"Now now, Ki. No need to act all silent and polite." Sōsuke spoke with a smirk before carefully pulling off the person's hood to reveal the face of a female, whom of which had her hair tied up in a ponytail by a pure white ribbon. Many would find her appearance odd, considering she looked almost as if she were a spirit, seeing as how everything about her was almost fully white. Her hair was close to being white, though, it was blonde. Her skin, though, it seemed to have the lightest bit of the normal peach skin tone. The glowing spots on her cheeks were actually white. And, it was odd the fact that they were **glowing**.

"Aizen.. I feel awkward in this position.." The female spoke rather bluntly before moving herself around on his lap, stopping when she was properly sitting like how a normal person would sit in a chair. Though, her chair was currently a man who is sitting in a chair, sounds strange, right? Though, Sōsuke didn't seem to mind it at all. Instead, he released her wrist and wrapped his right arm around her waist to make sure she stayed comfortable.

"Aizen. Who the hell is this _broad_?!" Nnoitra asked with an irked and irritated tone as he watched the female softly grab Aizen's tea cup and take a sip from it before putting it back down on the table. The female on his lap sent Nnoitra a look that read 'Say-Shit-Again-And-I-Get-You-Killed'. Though, Nnoitra just brushed off the look from her rather creepy eyes. It almost looked like she didn't have any irises due to the fact the light blue irises almost looked white and was so close to blending in with the sclera of her eyes.

"This, is Ki. She is the newest member. And, she has been given some _special_ treatments, responsibilities, and freedoms." Aizen answered, having noticed the look, but, he didn't seem to care about it. After all, it _was_ aimed at a male who had been rather rude towards her. Plus, she was right about getting Nnoitra killed.

"And why the _hell_ is she!? She sure as HELL doesn't have a hollow mask!" Grimmjow growled, glaring towards the female. Though, she did something unexpected. She let out a scared whimper before pulling softly on Aizen's sleeve, pointing at Grimmjow. Sōsuke shot Grimmjow a dark look before raising his own reaitsu to show Grimmjow to never scare the female. A minute later, Aizen lowered his reaitsu back to its original level, not noticing the dark and cocky smirk she sent towards Grimmjow. Though she may look innocent, that just proved she could be evil, getting any of them in trouble with a simple whimper and tug of Aizen's sleeve. Though, once Aizen looked down at her, she gave him an innocent smile before softly her nose against his neck to show she appreciated what he had done for her. Letting out a soft chuckle, Sōsuke rested his head on top of her's for a moment before going back to acting like his usual self, explaining the plans of what to do if Kurosaki and his friends come.

"Little Light, what are your thoughts on the Espada?" Aizen asked the shorter female, walking her to the room she had right next to his. After all, it was only gentlemanly if he walked her to her bedroom.

"They were okay... Cat and Bug seem to be rather mean." She answered with a smile, enjoying the nickname he called her. And, she seemed to be using the nicknames she had made for Grimmjow and Nnoitra. In all honesty, she preferred to be called 'Little Light' over 'Ki', though, she knew the brunette would only call her such when they were alone. So, she savored moments like these.

"Also, could you **please** get me some more glowing flowers to grow? They look so pretty and I have run out of seeds." She asked, sending him a toothy grin, showing off her slightly serrated teeth. Aizen simply nodded, knowing to have some seeds ready for her by tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Kayla Nibel." He whispered softly as he walked up to her door, opening it wide enough for her to fit in, though, not wide enough for anyone to see inside. Even though it was a small crack, lights could be seen coming out of the room in several different colors. The female, Kayla, giggled softly before bowing. She then whispered a 'Goodnight' in reply before going into her room, Aizen closing the door behind her.

[1]- Ki ( 木 ) means 'Tree' in Japanese

 **Word Count (Not including translation and Word Count)- 1343**


End file.
